


The Other Side

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet and Hoist online their newest medic...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Creation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/256121) by [Jarakrisafis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis). 



> Because I was wondering how different First Aid's onlining would have been if the story was set in the Shattered Glass universe.
> 
> (Also, the idea of First Aid having poisonous spines on his arm is yanked, completely shamelessly from Ultharkitty, because she has the best ideas for First Aid)

Ratchet smirked as Hoist withdrew his arm, creative curses filling the small operating room. The snarling youngling stared between them both, his helm swivelling from one side of the berth and back to keep them both in view. Ratchet would have beamed if it wasn't such a Decepticon expression, newly activated and already showing potential.

::Why did I let you add those into the design?:: Hoist's comm was tinged with pain as he pulled several spines out of his arm where they had lodged between armour plates. The rest of the small weapons were still attached to their owner who still had them flared as he huddled at the top of the berth, back flat against the wall.

::Because they'll look even better embedded into Decepticons.:: Ratchet replied as he reached out to grasp the wriggling youngling, his armour clamped tight to avoid the same situation Hoist was in. He yelped, his spines scoring furrows into Ratchets armour as he tried to break free, he never had a chance as the older medic simply used his considerable mass to pin the flailing arms down and locate a dataport and plug in.

The youngling didn't have anything other than the most basic of firewalls so it took Ratchet no time at all to establish the link. **So your designation is First Aid, I like it. I'm Ratchet, Chief Medic for the entire slagging Autobot army, you are my new student.**

First Aid finally stilled as he thought that through. **So, you teach me stuff? Like how to make mechs better?**

Ratchet chuckled, **Better than they were before, yes.**

 **That sounds fun!** First Aid grinned up at his new mentor as Ratchet disconnected the dataline. “Can we start now?”

This time Ratchet did beam, his smug satisfaction permeating his energy field as Hoist chuckled. “I don't see why not.”

First Aid scooted to the edge of the berth and carefully clambered down, using Hoist to balance until his gyroscope calibrated and he could walk around the berth to Ratchet without falling over. A small surgical mask and scanning visor slid into place as he stared up expectantly.

Ratchet reached out to pet the small helm. “You can help me online the rest of your gestalt.”


End file.
